On the Way Down
by Joellen15
Summary: Sequel to Not by a Long Shot. Things were going good for Corrine, until everyone finds out about her and Craig, but what's with her dad's new girlfriend and the unexpected news.
1. I Need Some Sleep

I Need Some Sleep

_**Disclaimer:I don't owm anything except the plot, the Watson houehold and Stella Michaels.**_

Corrine's summer was fun, she did go to camp in California for the whole summer so she hadn't seen her dad or talk to Craig in a long time. But since she kissed Craig, they have been going out, in secret. Corrine and Craig didn't want anyone to know about their relationship. Only her father, Joey, Emma, and Marco knew they were going out. And that's the way they wanted to keep it. As Corrine gets off the plane and into the building and she saw her dad."Daddy!"Corrine shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Wow, sweet pea, you've losted quite a few pounds,"he said while patting her tummy. Corrine just rolled her eyes. She got in the car with her dad and drove off to their house and on the doorstep waiting was Nana.

"Nana, I'm so glad to see you!"Corrine said as she gave her a big hug.

"Sweet pea, can I talk to you a second?"Her father asked as Corrine went down the steps.

"Their's someone I'd like you to meet, I'm just going to pick her up and have her come over for your Welcome Home Dinner tonight."

"Her?"

"Yes, well see you later." Her dad got into the car and drove off. Corrine got inside with her bags.

"Nana, who's 'her?'"Corrine asked as she came into the kitchen where Nana was preparing dinner.

"Oh, you'll see at dinner,"Nana said, not looking up at her. Corrine suspected something.

"Is she dad's new girlfriend?"

"Corrine, I'm not allowed to say. Just go unpack and come down to dinner when it's done." Corrine KNEW something was up with this "her." But what? Her dad never dated after mom, so what was up now?

The doorbell rang and Corrine came down to see who was at the door and in stepped her father-with this tall, lanky, young blond."Corrine I'd like you to meet Stella Michaels."Corrine came down the stairs and shoke Stella hand.

"It's so good to finally meet the famous Corrine. Will has told me so much about you and Will, she doesn't look like a child from the

pictures." Corrine was pukeing inside with Stella's fake kindness. Corrine didn't eat much at dinner, but she went into her room and called Craig.

"Hello?"

"Craig, this is Corrine."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy I could talk to you. So how was camp?"

"Stupid, I can't believe my dad sent me to a manner's camp for girls."

"It doesn't sound that bad. Hey, why don't you and I spend tomorrow together and we'll go shopping and stuff to celebrate your welcome home."

"That's sounds great, just pick me up at three. And Craig, I love you."Corrine got nervous, she never told Craig she loved him.

"I love you too Corrine. Bye and see you tomorrow."He hang up and Corrine was very happy.


	2. Bigger then my Body

Bigger then my Body

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the plot, the Watson household and Stella Michaels.**_

**A/N:I'm going to start using different points of view besides Corrine.**

Craig's Point of View

"I missed you,"I said as Corrine opened the front door. I missed her for a very long time and she was more beautiful then I remember.

"Are you going to lead me to your car or should I go alone?"she asked. I smiled, took her hand in mine and drove to the Dot. We stop infront of the place, but Corrine didn't move."What's wrong?"I asked.

"Hello Craig, this is the Dot. There's bound to be people there that we know that doesn't know about you-know-what!"I love Corrine, but I hate keeping our relationship a secret. Sometimes I just want to scream out loud that I love her, but I know she would get really mad."I'm sorry Craig, you know the outcomes of our relationship if people found out. Why don't we go to the park and walk?"

"Okay,"I said. I drove a few blocks to a small park where Angela and I would play. I pushed Corrine on the swings and then she pushed me, but she fell backwards which was very funny.

"Corrine are you okay?"I asked while I was laughing. I helped her up while she dusted sand off her.

"Yeah." We sat at a park bench where she told me more about her camp and her dad's new girlfriend.

"I mean, she could like be my older sister. I hate her already, she acts way to nice. Hey, why don't we go to my house and you could stay for dinner."

"Sure."I drove to her house and I couldn't believe what I saw, their were paparazzi everywhere.

"Oh crap,"I heard Corrine whisper. All of these people were surrounding the car and her house."Craig drive!" I starting honking. They finally made a path. But before we left, I heard a question an interviewer was asking."Corrine, are you shocked that your father is marrying a twenty year-old?"

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know Craig." Corrine took out her cell phone. She was calling her dad and saying that she couldn't get into their house because of the paparazzi. Then on the side view mirror, there was a car following everywhere we went.

"Corrine, I think a car's following us." She looked behind, it was an unmarked car. I started driving faster and turning sharper. After about and hour of driving, I lost the car and we headed back to my house.

"It looks like Joey and Angela went to Joey's mom's house. Let's go into the living room,"I said as we parked in the garage and enter my deserted house. We both sat on the couch and turned on the television.

"It's official, Willam Watson will be getting hitched to twenty year-old british model Stella Michaels. This is quite a weird combination since Watson is over forty and has a teenage daughter, Corrine Watson,"the annoncer said about Corrine's dad.


	3. She Will be Loved

She Will be Loved

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the plot, the Watson household and Stella Michaels.**_

Corrine Point of View

At around nine at night, Craig drove me back home. Thankfully, all the paparazzi gone."Um Craig, thanks."I kissed him goodnight and left. When I opened the door, I saw Stella and dad kissing. I hated her guts."DAD! I can't BELIEVE you didn't tell me you were getting married!"I shouted at him, he stopped kissing Stella. Stella is such a bitch.

"Well we were going to tell you when you got back home this afternoon,"he said it like it was MY fault.

"Well, do you know why I was so late, because freaking paparazzi were surrounding the whole damn place! And an unmarked car was following me and Craig for like two hours! And NOW you think it's my damn fault when you very well know that it was you who had the paparazzi surrounding the house! And you ruined my whole day! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, I'M GOING TO BED!!"I stomped all the way upstairs to my room.

School was starting on Monday, just two days from now. I was still pretty mad at dad even though it happened like a week ago. There were still a lot of paparazzi surrounding the house, but it was pretty subdued. The day before school started, Stella went back to London where she lived. And do you know what? Dad and her actually are getting married. I hate her.

On the first day of my last year at Degrassi, I enter and saw Marco waiting in line to get his schedule. I waved to him and he waved me over."Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you Cor-wow you've losted a lot of weigh. How come you never told me your dad was like this big shot Hollywood director?"

"I'm sorry, it's just people act weird around me when they find out I have a famous dad."

We waited and got our schedules. I went to my new locker and warm arms wrapped around my waist. Craig kissed my cheek.

"Hey, I'm so happy to see you."

"Craig, people will see,"I said, looking around. He took his arms off me.

"Then I guess I'll see you at first hour, bye."

"Craig wait. I'm sorry."But it was to late, he turned the corner. I sighed, our relationship is way too hard to hide.

When I was walking to first hour which was English, people were staring at me when I was walking down the hall. They obiviouly saw the news. I enter the noisey class room which totally went silent when I entered. "Hey look it's movie star Corrine,"Spinner said before Paige slapped him in the back of his head. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Ashley and Ellie."So how was your summer guys?"

"Oh fine, but let's talk about your dad,"Ellie said.

"Not now please, he's ruining my life."

"Ruining your life? He's a director who's worked with like Tom Criuse and Johnny Depp,"Ashley said and finished with a sigh.

"Well you weren't there when I was being followed around for two hours in my car by paparazzi. And I don't think you were there when I couldn't even get into my house because of paparazzi surrounding it."

"Well there's always a downside to fame,"Ellie said. I shoke my head, she didn't go through the things I have to go through.

"Craig isn't dating someone, is he?"Ashley asked, changing the subject.

"No, why?"I asked.

"I think I still love him."

"He probably doesn't want to go out this year,"I said trying to change Ashley's mind.

"I know he still loves me,"Ashley said. I couldn't believe my ears.

When the bell rang for school to let out, I went to my locker and saw Craig there waiting for me."Hey, I'm sorry about this morning,"I said.

"It's okay. Come on, you can come over to my house today and help my babysit."

"I'd like that, I haven't seen Angie in like forever. Craig, if Ashley ever asked you out, would you say yes?" We walked to my car and drove to his house.

"You don't think I'm going to dump you for her? Oh my gosh Corrine, I love you. I'd never let you go,"he said as he leaned over and kissed me. I'm soooooo lucky to have someone like him.

At around six, I got back home. Dad was in Los Angeles filming ANOTHER movie. I had an apple and went up stairs to finish what was left of my homework and went to sleep.


	4. Better Off

**Better Off**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the plot, the Watson household and Stella Michaels**

Craig's Point of View

I was a little confused as to why Corrine would ask me if I would get back with Ashley, but I don't love Ash. I fell in love with Corrine and no one come between us, so I thought. A week after school started, the bell had rang to let school out and I went to my locker to put my books away. Around the corner came Ashley, I was expecting her to ask me out like Corrine said. She came up to me.

"Hey Craig."

"Hi Ashley."

"So how are you doing?"

"Okay Ash, just cut to the chase,"I was getting fed up.

"Craig, I still love you and I think we're meant to be. What I'm trying to say is that I want to go out with you."

"Look Ashley, we're over, I thought I loved you but I don't. And I'm with someone who I truly love."

"Craig, I know you still love me and I won't stop at anything to get you."I don't know what the hell happened next, but she pushed me up against the lockers and started kissing me. And then that's when the worst, most horrible thing happened, Corrine came around the corner. I didn't think Ashley noticed, she was pretty busy. Corrine dropped her books and ran. I pushed Ashley away and ran after Corrine. God I felt so horrible. She even warned me, I'm so stupid.

After about a mile or so, I couldn't feel my feet or legs, but we kept running. Corrine ran into her house and slammed the door in my face. I could hear her crying against the door."Corrine please open the door!"But all I heard was crying. So I gave up and left for home, she probably already hates me. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Corrine's Point of View

Right now I'm crying my eyes out into my pollow in my room. How could I have been so stupid. I hate Ashley and I hate Craig. Everyone warned me about him, I should've listen then maybe I wouldn't be in so much heartache right now. I guess we've broken up and I could actually picture myself getting hitched to him, how lame am I. The phone rang and I saw the caller I.D. it was Craig. It keep ringing for some time until I picked it up."Stop calling Craig, I never ever want to speak to you ever again!"

"Corrine? This is Marco."

"Oh, I'm sorry for shouting at you, I thought you were someone else."

"You mean Craig?"

"Don't ever say his name infront of me again."

"Why? What happened?"

"M-Marco, h-he cheated on me!"I thought I cried myself out, but it came back.

"What do you mean cheated on you?"

"I saw him kissing after school with Ashley!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Cor. I thought he wouldn't do it again. I mean he loves you."

"Well obiviously he doesn't, how can I have been so stupid to fall in love with someone who cheated on their girlfriend before." I could taste the salt in my tears as they ran down my face. I was so not looking forward to school tomorrow.


	5. Breaking Us in Two

Breaking Us in Two

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the Watson Household.**_

On Monday, Corrine felt horrible and didn't want to go to school, but Nana forced her. She knew what her classmates would say. All her friends that are girls hate Craig and now their relationship was out in the open and over. She wanted to say that she forgave Craig, but seeing him kiss one of her bestfriends' is not forgivable in anyone's book.

Corrine drove up to the parking lot and went inside. Marco ran up to her. "Corrine, are you okay, you seem stressed."

"Wouldn't anyone be stressed if you saw your boyfriend who you love very much kiss your bestfriend who also happens to be his _ex-girlfriend_."

"Craig happens to mess just this once."

"Just this once? JUST THIS ONCE?! He cheated on his girlfriend before, how do I know he won't do it again."

"Cor, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting or just telling the truth? How can I have been SO stupid to have trusted him?" Corrine stepped into MI Lab and sat alone at the back on the end of the table.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Corrine looked up to see Paige glaring at her.

"Tell you about what?"

"About Craig and you, that's what. How can you fall for such a horrible person?"

"Shut Up Paige! Craig is NOT a horrible person, you're the horrible person." Corrine looked back to her computer screen.

"Me? What about Ashley and Craig kissing in the hall last week."

"Paige just leave it, we're history like you went. So would you just stop making me feel bad and go give someone a fashion ticket now?"

"You know, I feel sad for you because you don't have friends who actually care for you unlike how I did. Hollywood girls are so corrupted." Paige walked to the side and sat with Hazel whispering to her. A single tear fell from Corrine's eye. She quickly wiped it away so no one would see that she was cracking under pressure already.

The lunch bell rang and Corrine sat across from Emma who was the only one who was talking to her. "Corrine, Craig's a-"

"Please Em, not right now. I'm not in the mood for acting like a selfish brat to anyone anymore.

"Fine, but just to warn you, Craig's coming this way." Emma stood from the table, threw away her food and left to go outside. Corrine tried to do the same, but Craig caught up to her and held her by her shoulders making her sit back down.

"Corrine please for-"

"Craig, stop. I thought I loved you, but I didn't and you obviously don't love me so can we just leave it at that and say we'll never speak to each other again like I know will happen." Corrine's vision was starting to get blurry when she stood up and walked to the girls' washroom.

Craig came home from school with his band and went into the garage. After about an hour of practicing, his band left him. He felt so bad. He felt so horrible and something popped into his head. It was the beginning of his plan to get Corrine back.

After school, Corrine sat on the toilet sit in her bathroom with a razor in hand. She took it in her other hand and took a deep breath. The blood started to flow from her wrist. She couldn't believe how beautiful her red blood looked against her skin. Corrine loved it; she felt the pain that was boiling inside her lifted from her shoulders. "Corrine, I need to talk to you!" It was her father and Corrine guessed that Stella was with him. She quickly washed the blade and placed it behind the toilet.

"Corrine we have good news," her father said as Corrine came down the stairs. "As you know, Stella and I are getting married and we would like you as the maid of honor." Corrine would've rather barfed then be the maid of honor. "And since Stella's going to live with us, I plan to move us to London." Corrine felt dizzy; London was so far from Canada and her friends or what was left of them.


End file.
